ferias de acampamento
by Matzuri Bielefeld
Summary: o pessoal é chamado para algumas férias...mas...tem algo de errado! depois de anos, o ultimo cap. esta a caminho TT
1. entrando de ferias

Férias de acampamento?

Entre "" é o pensamento;

entre ( ) notas da autora '!;

E entre '' é a ação -.-'!

Naruto n me pertence...Mas um dia será meu MUAHAHAHAHAHA!..hun...hu...gomen...

e se eu copiei algo de alguém ç.ç sumimasen

Como sempre Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura esperavam Kakashi que estava atrasado (n diga -.-')

Sakura: -.-' Nunca mais venho no horário pontual...

Naruto: Até eu que chego atrasado, chego antes dele...

Sasuke: ...

Meia-hora depois e nada...Uma hora depois e nada...

Sakura: o.o Ele ta demorando de mais... To preocupada...

Naruto: Tem razão... Será que aconteceu algo...

Sasuke: Tipo...

Kakashi: Reunião n.n

Naruto e Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 'Caem no lago'

Sim eles estavam na mesma ponte de sempre, como sempre esperando o kakashi, que como sempre muito burro se atraso de novo e...(isso irrita narrador¬¬)

Kakashi: o.o

Sakura: Que susto...

Naruto: hããã

Dez minutos depois os dois se trocaram e foram pra mesma ponte, onde sempre esperavam e...( ¬¬ narradoooorrr...)

Sasuke: Reunião õ.o?

Kakashi: Sim... Os quatro times foram chamados para uma reunião

Os três: Ahhh...

Enquanto isso (eu n sei onde eles se encontram ! alguém sabe? me fala) onde sempre Neji, Lee e Tenten esperam Gai...

Neji: ...

Tenten: huhu. 'cantarolando'

Lee: o.o Gai-sensei está atrasado o.o

Neji: Normal...

Lee: ¬¬

Gai: n.n Reunião na Tsunade-sama

Lee: o.o Reunião?

Tenten: Sobre..?

Neji: o.ô...

Gai: -.-' não sei...

kataploft em conjunto dos três

Enquanto isso, no pessoal do asuma...

Chouji: 'comendo seu maravilhoso pacote de batatas, como sempre' ( naaa ¬)

Ino: -.-' você só sabe come batata e churrasco chouji?

Shikamaru: -.-'

Chouji: 'comendo' Também...Tem...Rosquinhas n.n

Ino: AI CREDO! NÃO FALE DE BOCA ABERTA

Shikamaru: tampa os ouvidos não grite, por favor,

Ino: hunf...

Chouji: cadê o sensei?

Shikamaru: boa pergunta..."Que tédio"

Asuma: bu n.n

Ino: O.O'ploft'

Shikamaru: 'gota'

Chouji: 'pisca duas vezes e volta a comer'

Asuma: -.-' Assim não dá, só a Ino se assusto... Bem... Tem reunião na tsunade...

Shikamaru: Putz que saco...

Ino: 'arruma o cabelo' reunião ô.o

Chouji: o.o

Asuma: sim... Dos quatro times

Ino: isso significa que o Sasuke-kun vai ta láááá 'olhos brilhando'

Asuma: Vamos -.-'

No time da Hinata

Hinata: kurenai-sensei nunca se atrasa 'preocupada'(n precisa, ela sabe se vira o.o)

Kiba: hunnn...Akamaru...Você sente ela

Akamaru: au au...( o.o kiba traduza)

Shino: ...

Kurenai: oi gente...'Chega'(n, sai)

Hinata: n.n kurenai-sensei

Kurenai: tem reunião na tsunade-sama

Kiba: o.Ô sobre o que kurenai-sensei?

Kurenai: reunião com os quatros times

Shino: hun...

Hinata: "naruto-kun"

No escritório da Tsunade-sama, já se encontravam os quatro times lá...

Tsunade: bem...Eu chamei vocês aqui... Porque eu simplesmente resolvi dar férias a vocês...

Naruto: férias 'com os olhos brilhando'

Sakura: n.n

Sasuke, shino e neji: ...

Ino: férias o.Ô?

Tsunade: sim, férias...n.n O que vocês acham disso?

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji e Lee: maravilhoso ' foguinho nos olhos'

Sakura e Ino: -.-'

Shikamaru: putz...

Sasuke: o.ô

Shino: ...

Neji: e onde nos passaríamos essas férias?

Hinata: é mesmo...

Tsunade: n.n numa ilha deserta

Sakura, Naruto e Lee: o.o

Naruto: deserta? o.o

Tsunade: sim... Mas... Com uma condição

Kiba: -.-' era o q faltava...

Hinata: e... Qual se-seria Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: n.n Vocês tentarem se entrosa melhor...

Kakashi: n.n interessante

Gai: hun...

Asuma: ' com seu cigarrinho comum na boca' e como vamos a essa ilha deserta?

Kurenai: isso é óbvio, Asuma -.-'

'Caída em conjunto do pessoal menos os senseis'

Tsunade: n.n um barco beeem chique

Kakashi: o.o' É certo gastar dinheiro nisso tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: n.n hai, hai. 'Empolgada'

Asuma: hun... Essas férias serão interessante.

Kurenai: "acho q ele vai dar mais trabalho que os discípulos"

Ino: mas tsunade... E meu cabelo i.i?

Tsunade: -.-'

Kurenai: "esquece" -.-'

Tsunade: ahhh, esqueci de uma coisa

Kakashi: que seria?

Tsunade: n.n amanha no porto as três da tarde

Gai: n.n pode deixar tsunade-sama

No dia seguinte no porto... Não, não é a clássica ponte (clássica by temari-san) onde eles esperam o Kakashi que... (NARRADOR)

Shikamaru: putz meu, so falta o sensei de vocês 'se referindo ao sasuke,a sakura e o naruto'

Naruto: Já to até acostumado...

Sakura: ç.ç senseiiiiiiii

Sasuke: ...

Ino: hun... 'Pela primeira vez não estava de rabo de cavalo e sim de trança'

Chouji: 'cochicha com o shikamaru' o que houve com a ino?

Shikamaru: putz, sei lá ( DA-LHE SENSEI)

N/A: nyaaa...minha primeira fic de naruto T.T! não sei se ta bom, eu tbm quero agradecer mto a

lia-chan q ta betando essa fic pra min...ela conseguiu me agüenta u.u...peço reviews e elas serão respondidas no meu novo web q vai ser criado...bem no momento e so obrigada e espero q vcs consigam ler ah sim! O by temari laaa em cima e q eu li a fic dela e me inspirei total! ADORO ELA mesmo n conhecendo ela xD! Bem e so ate o próximo cap. Que n demora


	2. festa e casais

So pra lembra que q o naruto n me pertence...MAS O KAKASHI SIM **corre do pessoal** droga, eles me pegaram...EU QUERO O KAKASHI T.T ou o itachi ¬...bem continuando! Lembrem-se entre " " pensamentos, ' ' ação e entre ( ) minhas notas bestas, vlw gente

Cap.2: festa e casais

Kiba: Credo! Ele não chega nunca? 'Sentado no poste' (o.o')

Kakashi: 'Chega' yoo! Vamos gente n.n

Kurenai: "E ele age como se nada tivesse acontecido" -.-'

No barco

Sakura: Que vista linda! n.n

Sasuke: 'Nauseado' (ponto fraco do sasuke... enjôo MUAHAHHAHA)

Hinata: Que lindo! Né, Neji-nii-san? 'Olha para o Neji' ( na a minha hinata so gagueja na frente do naruto)

Neji: Hai. 'Nem olha a hinata, pois estava concentrado no horizonte' ( SEI, me engana q eu gosto..LOVE NEJI)

Tenten: 'aparece do nada' Oiii Hinata-chan n.n

Hinata: Olá Tenten-chan...

Tenten: 'olha neji' Tudo bem?... Você não vai vomitar que nem o Sasuke ne?

Neji: -.-'

Tenten: n.n' gomen...

Hinata: Cadê o Naruto-kun?

Tenten: Sumiu desde que entramos no barco...

Neji: o.ô

Hinata: 'Preocupada' o.o' naaa, será que ele está bem...?

Em um dos quartos

Sakura: 'batendo na porta' Abre Naruto

La dentro: ... 'Silêncio mórbido' (parece coisa de terror O.O)

Sakura: Narutoooo... 'Já com uma veia saltando na testa'

La dentro: ... Hun...'Silencio morbido2' (ELE MORREU 'começa a correr')

Sakura: o.o Você está bem Naruto?...Naruto?...NARUTO...VOCÊ MORREU? AHHHHHHH

Sasuke: 'aparece' -.-' que escândalo e esse?

Sakura: Naruto morreu ç.ç

Sasuke: Quem disse isso o.ô?

Sakura: A autora u.u

(EU NÃO DISSE NADA)

Sasuke: 'gota bem grande' Ele não abre?

Sakura: E nem responde

Sasuke: Vou arrombar a porta

(depois você q paga u.u)

Sakura: É mesmo Sasuke-kun, depois VOCÊ que paga u.u

Sasuke: -.-'' Ta 'arromba a porta e entra no quarto' Ow Naruto, porque você não... 'Para ao ver A cena'

Sakura: 'entra logo depois' Que foi Sasuke-kun? 'Para também ao ver A cena'

(eu disse que ele morreu u.u)

¬¬ deixa o narrador explicar... Bom vou falar a cena...(mas isso e grave? Enfermeira: que nada n.n) HEEEEIIIIN (o.o) ¬¬ deixa-me falar...(ta...) n.n vou falar a cena

Naruto estava de costas para a porta (ou seja, para eles) ¬¬...Uma mão na boca e a outra na barriga (grávido \o/)...E tinha alguns pingos de sangue no chão (ny: AHHHH! TUBERCOLOSSEEEEEE 'sai correndo, tropeça, bate a cabeça na parede e o nariz na mesa') o.o ...(ny 'vai ate a ny' continua narrador, ah sim a ny e minha filha \o/)

Bem...Continuando...

Sasuke: 'assustado com a visão' (olé \o/ 'jogando bola com a ny')¬¬...(silêncio)...

Sakura: Na-naruto! Que horror...

Sasuke: vai chamar o Sensei sakura 'entra mais no quarto'

Sakura: hai 'sai atrás do Kakashi'

Sasuke: Naruto? ' Do lado do Naruto'

Naruto: ... 'De olhos fechados'

Kakashi: O que houve? 'Entra' o.o

Sakura: 'chega logo atrás' como ele ta?

Kakashi: ... Acho melhor levarmos ele pra enfermaria

Sasuke: 'faz que sim com a cabeça' (NAAAOOOO...ops 'corre do narrador)

Kakashi: 'leva naruto pra enfermaria'

Sakura: Tudo resolvido agora 'limpando o sangue do chao'

Sasuke: 'olhando ao redor para ver se encontra algo e acha uma foto RARA' Sakura, olhe!

Sakura: 'olha a foto' mas é...

(VOCÊS ROUBARAM MINHA FOTO)

sasuke: to to -.-' 'Devolve a foto e pega a verdadeira'

Sakura: É o yondaime,o kakashi e...Quem é ele? ' Aponta um ninja na foto de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes'

Sasuke: Não sei... Demo, porque Naruto tem a foto deles?

Sakura: Vamos descobrir!

À noite, na parte de festas do barco

Sakura: Bem que Tsunade-sama disse que era chique 'olhando o enorme espaço de festa'

Hinata: Que lindo

Tenten: kawaii n.n (vou começar a usar muito japonês agora n.n', mas eu ponho a tradução)

(EU QUERO UM BARCO DESSES PRA MIM)

Ino: Festaaaa 'olhos brilhando'

Começa mó balada

Sakura: 'dançando com as meninas' Naruto não apareceu -.-'

Hinata: Ele está bem, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Ele não estava nada bem quando a gente o encontrou

Tenten: O que ele tem? o.o

Hinata: 'super preocupada'

Sakura: Ainda não sei!

Meia hora depois

Kakashi: 'no palco' Yo gente n.n

Todos: 'ignoram ele'

Kakashi: -.-'

Gai: JOVENS COM A PRIMAVERA DA JUVENTUDE!

Todos: cri cri cri

Gai: ç.ç

Asuma: Nem vou tentar 'pega um cigarro e senta em qualquer lugar'

Kurenai: ¬¬ GAROTOS E GAROTAS PRESTEM ATENÇAO, POR FAVOR!

Todos: Hai kurenai-sensei.

Kakashi e gai: o.o

Asuma: kkk

Kurenai: Separamos duplas pra dançarem n.n 'toda doce'... E SE RECLAMAREM VÃO SE VER COMIGO 'fica assustadora'

Todos: o.o' ta

Naruto: 'aparece'

Kurenai: Venha a dupla aqui em cima... Kakashi.

Kakashi: n.n Hinata e Naruto

Naruto: Eu... Mas... Já?

Hinata: 'super mega hiper vermelha'

Kakashi: Vem logo

Os dois sobem no palco

Gai: segunda dupla: ... Neji e tenten n.n

Neji: euuuu o.o'? (não o chouji)

Tenten: credo... Quero dizer... Eu 'vermelha'... Neji

Os dois sobem

Asuma: Dançando no ritmo de...

Kurenai: Mr. Deja Vu

Começa a tocar Mr. Deja Vu

Sakura: olha Ino, a Hinata faz um lindo casal com o Naruto

Ino: haaai

Gai: o estilo dance agarradinho, pois a música é calma, é lindo

Kakashi: hunhu 'lendo o livrinho'

(ow kakashi da temari-san, me vende o retorno?

K da temari: não u.u

T.T)

Hinata: Naruto-kun... V-você esta melhor?

Naruto: Hai... 'Vermelhinho' ( ti bonitim)

Do outro lado do palco

Tenten: ...

Neji: Nunca imaginei que ia dançar

Tenten: Você dança tão bem... Quero dizer... Eu... 'Super vermelha'

Neji: rs... Obrigado 'vermelhinho' (que meigo e também q milagre)

Tenten: De nada 'voz doce' (kawaiii! amo os dois)

Kakashi: cabooo **'**bico**'** quero mais

Kurenai: agora as outras duplas!

Asuma: Sakura e Sasuke

Kurenai: Ino e Shikamaru

Gai: dançando...

Kakashi: gravity

(prefiro o shika com a temari, demo como ela n esta aqui)

N/A: desculpa parar nessa hora, mas e que minha mão tava doendo ç.ç! a lia-chan q ta betando a fic vai fica decepcionada pq ela queria a ilha mas agente chega lá \o!

Se um dia a temari-san ou a winry-chan da fic: konoha's future (nem e propaganda) ler a minha fic, irei ficar mto honrada! Temari-san sou sua fã de carteirinha e quero dize q só a temari no meu clã e que ela e the best e q o shika e só dela e o kakashi só meu xDDD

A ny q participa da fic la em cima e minha "filha"...xD e o kakashi da temari eu peguei emprestado so pra faze ponta mesmo u.u! arigato a todos e agora as reviews eu vo responde no meu novo blog q to criando! Bai bai arigato ate o próximo cap.! Ah e a musica Mr. Deja Vu e de get backers, e gravity e wolf's rain! byee


	3. ilha deserta

bem so pra lembrar naruto n e meu AINDA! nesse cap. teremos um flash back q estara em italico! arigato ja ne

cap.3-ilha deserta

Sakura: Eu... Dançar com o Sasuke o.o

Sasuke: o.ô eu? dançar?

Ino: COM O SHIKAMARU? Vocês beberam?

Shikamaru: -.-'

Kurenai: ¬¬

Ino: n.n' é claro, claro Shika-kun "DROGAAAAAAAAAA"

Chouji: 'rindo da cara deles'

Shikamaru e Ino: ¬¬ Chouji...

Chouji: ops... To indo 'sai'

Começa a tocar gravity

No palco, do lado direito

Sakura: "eu to dançando com o sasuke" 'mega super-hiper feliz'

Sasuke: "droga, eu odeio dançar"

Ino: "baka da sakura! e eu aqui com o besta do shikamaru!ah, até que ele é fofo...DA ONDE EU TIREI ISSO" 'ficando irritada'

Shikamaru: "eu hein, garota problemática! Dançar cansa tanto" u.u

Kurenai: Que meigo!

Asuma: 'morrendo de rir da cara do shikamaru e da ino'

Kakashi: ele se diverte a custas dos outros u.u 'olha pra cara do sasuke e começa a dar risada'

Gai: do que você tava falando?

Kakashi e asuma: 'passando mal no "camarim" (que chique) de tanto rir'

Kurenai: que vergonha -.-'

Gai: -.-' é né...

Acaba a música

Kurenai: bem gente! Até amanhã, uma ótima noite 'some'.

Gai, kakashi e asuma: 'somem também'.

Sobra só alguns na festa! Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto.

Ino: er...Tudo bem eles ficarem bêbados? 'Olhando shikamaru e Lee bêbados'

Sakura: não sei o.o

Naruto: ...

Sakura: Naruto?

Tenten: o.ô

Naruto: ta tudo girando .

Sakura e tenten: O.O

Sasuke: Hein?

Neji: que que houve?

Naruto: 'quase desmaiando'

Sasuke: o.o

Sakura: acho melhor ele sentar 'pega uma cadeira'

Ino: 'leva o shikamaru pro quarto (n pensem malicia)

Tenten: nós já voltamos 'leva Lee pro quarto com a ajuda do neji'

Sakura: senta ai naruto 'guia naruto ate a cadeira'

Naruto: 'senta e apóia a mão na cabeça' itai

Sasuke: 'pega um copo d' água' to

Naruto: valeu'toma a água' aff...

Sakura: se sente melhor?

Naruto: hai...Arigato minna-san n.n(obrigado turma xD)

Sakura: n.n de nada

Sasuke: você nem bebeu

Naruto: é u.u

Sakura: -.-' amanhã o Lee e o shikamaru vão ter uma bela de uma ressaca

Naruto: hehe!

Tenten: voltamos n.n

Neji: ...

Sakura: e o Lee-san?

Tenten: -.-' dormiu de primeira! e o pior que ta roncando ç.ç

Sakura e Naruto: huahuahua

Neji: acho melhor a gente ir...

Tenten: não! não quero dormir com o Lee ç.ç

Neji: vamos u.u' 'sai arrastando tenten'

Sasuke: vamos também?

Sakura e Naruto: hai

No dia seguinte

Kakashi: n.n hu n hu que dia mais beloo

Kurenai: 'cochicha com o gai e o asuma' ele bebeu ontem?

Asuma: não que eu saiba...

Gai: Iie...

Naruto: 'olhando a vista' naa! pelo menos agora não enjôo mais n.n

Sakura: ohayo naruto n.n

Naruto: ohayo sakura-chan n.n

Sakura: ta melhor?

Naruto: hai \o/

Sakura: n.n'...na o Sasuke não ta bem -.-'

Naruto: hun? o.o

Sakura: 'aponta sasuke num canto quase vomitando'

Naruto: sei como ele se sente n.n''

Sakura: você mudou bastante naruto

Naruto: 'fica serio de repente' as pessoas mudam depois de descobrirem certas coisas

Sakura: han?

Kakashi: YOO minna-san CHEGAMOS

Naruto: 'volta a sorrir' chegamos 'desce do barco'

Sakura: naruto...

Depois de tudo mundo descer do barco

Kakashi: é o seguinte...estão vendo aquela montanha? 'aponta uma montanha super hiper mega gigante, mas bem grande mesmo (monte picoxD) e lá na ponta a fazenda'.

Tudo mundo: o.o' hai

Kurenai: nós vamos subir na frente pra avisar que chegamos.vocês vão após 10 minutos

Asuma: vocês ficaram afastados da fazenda e acamparam na entrada da floresta'acende o cigarro'

Todos: o.o'

Gai: boa sorte 'some com os outros senseis'

Sakura: vamos ter que subir tudo isso -.-'?

Hinata: é

Ino: vai ser cansativo -.-

Tenten: naa, eu nem dormi direito ç.ç

Shikamaru: putz, que saco "minha cabeça"

Ino: quem mandou beber u.u?

Shikamaru: ¬¬ me deixa...não to afim de sermão...putz

Ino: hunf u.ú

Chouji: o.o 'só olhando a discussão'

Lee: 'quase dormindo' "itai itai itai"

Tenten: falo o mesmo pra você Lee...

Lee: pelo menos eu não quebrei nada n.n''

Neji: -.-'

Sasuke: deu dez minutos

Naruto: YOSH n.n! VAMOS GENTE

Eles começam a subir a gigante montanha

Todos menos Neji, Sasuke e Naruto corriam feitos loucos

Metade da montanha depois

Sakura: arf...'ofegante' cansei

Ino: ç.ç podia ser menor

Shikamaru: 'sofrendo com a cabeça'

Lee: . correr, correr

Neji, Sasuke e Naruto os alcançam na boa sem correr, passam eles e continua andando

Sakura: eles ainda têm fôlego o.o?

Shikamaru: putz "minha cabeça vai explodir ç.ç"

Hinata: naruto-kun...

Tenten: NEJI, ME ESPERAAAA T.T

10 minutos depois

Os três garotos já tinham chegado e o resto ainda subia

Neji: hunf...fácil u.u

Sasuke: u.u sim sim

Naruto: ' boceja ' naaa

Meia hora depois tudo mundo chega, confirma com os senseis e vão montar as barracas

Turma sete

Sakura: naa, ta difícil...

Sasuke: parece diferente das nossas barracas...parece ser antiga

Naruto: 'montando na boa'

Sakura: o.o come ele consegue?

Sasuke: o.ô...

Kakashi: 'passa pra vê se ta tudo bem' yoo gente n.n e ai?

Sakura: só o naruto consegue montar a barraca!

Kakashi: o.o' 'olha naruto e vê que e uma barraca beem antiga' "mas como ele..."

**flash back**

(vai ficar estranho esse flash, mas...)

_Três ninjas montavam sua barraca_

_ninja1: hunhu n.n_

_ninja2: lalala n.n_

_ninja3: 'olhando um bebê ao canto'_

_ninja1: haha, que foi kakashi? com medo da criança?_

_ninja2: kkk_

_kakashi: 'como adolescente' não, é que... A criança olha de um jeito assim.. Como se gravasse tudo_

_ninja1: oras kakashi é apenas uma criança_

_ninja2: não deve se preocupar_

_kakashi: tem razão n.n'_

**fim do flash back**

Kakashi: 'ainda olhando naruto' "será que ele gravou tudo mesmo?"

Sakura: sensei? kakashi? KAKASHI-SENSEI

Kakashi: 'volta a si mesmo' ah! oi sakura n.n'

Sakura: -.-'

Naruto: acabeeei n.n

Kakashi: qualquer coisa e só chamar 'some'

Naruto: o.O

Sakura: agora só esperar os outros n.n

Depois todos estavam comendo marshmellows

Tenten: muito bom n.n

Chouji: alguém viu o shikamaru?

Todos: não o.o'

Ino: que que ele apronto dessa vez -.-'?

Silêncio

Neji: 'volta da fazenda' -.- Lee esta bebendo

Tenten: NÃAAOOOO O.O

Ino: o.o não diga que o Shikamaru...

Neji: hai

Ino: 'corre junto com a tenten pra fazenda'

Sakura: -.-' na

Sasuke: vão virar alcoólatras

Hinata: O.O

Kiba: -.- É né

Shino: hun...

Chouji: não esperava isso do shikamaru, mas...

Sakura: já volto n.n 'entra na barraca' hun...

Naruto: acho q vou entra também

Kiba: não! fica Naruto n.n'

Naruto: o.Ô?

Chouji: e sim, fica 'abre o saco de batata'

Naruto: 'ainda desconfiado' ta...

Na barraca

Sakura: achei 'pega a foto do kakashi, yondaime e o outro ninja' vamos ver, nenhuma data...

Sasuke: 'entra' achou?

Sakura: hai n.n 'deixa a foto cair' droga.

Sasuke: 'pega a foto e lê o que estava escrito' Sakura...

Sakura: hun?' vai até o Sasuke e lê também' O.O

Sasuke: ok, nossa investigação acaba por aqui.

Todo mundo vai dormi

N/A: OK! primeiro dia na ilha! cara, acho q esse foi o maior cap..muito bom mesmo.meu primeiro flash nessa fic!

agora quero uma resposta de voces:

que voces acham que tava escrito na foto?

n.n quem responde certo ou chegar perto ganha uma ponta na fic xD! o 4° cap. vai demora um poco, porque tem muitos flashs! meu blog deu pau enton so no proximo cap. mesmo -.-'! mas eu ainda vo responde as reviews ARIGATO PRA QM LE, COMENTA E PRA LIA QUE TA BETANDO! UM OI PRA DOMI E A TEMARI-SAN!

Obs: desculpa a demora mas a lia minha beta viajo ai já viu ne u.u demoro mo tempo pra beta enton RECLAMEN COM ELA xD

bjus


	4. festas,gincanas e descobertas parte1

cap.4: festas,gincanas e descobertas

Amanhece e eles vão para a fazenda a pedido dos senseis

Kurenai: Espero que vocês tenham descansado bem, pois faremos uma gincana.

Sakura: Gincana?

Kakashi: hai... Escondemos 12 sinos na floresta toda! Tentem achá-los.

Gai: Só que são sinos camuflados...

Asuma: E a floresta está cheia de bichos perigosos...

Todos: Ta... 'Sem animo algum'

Kurenai: Podem ir!

Cada um vai em uma direção

Naruto: Essa floresta dá arrepios . ..."Mas vou ganhar mesmo assim :D"

Sasuke: 'Acaba caindo da árvore ao lado de naruto, assustando o mesmo'

Naruto: Sasuke se quer me matar, avisa . '

Sasuke: u.u' Desculpe

Naruto: Tudo bem...'Olha e vê um sino' :D Eba achei uhu 'corre pra pegar o sino'

Sasuke: -.-' Droga

Naruto: Er... Sasuke...

Sasuke: Que...'Olha pro naruto e vê uma cobra enrolando ele'... Não se mecha o.õ

Naruto: Cobra..."Lembra o Orochimaru... Credo u.u"

Sasuke: "Pelo menos a cobra não tem veneno" 'mata a cobra'

Naruto: Ufa... Brigado 'Pega o sino' hehe n.n

Sasuke: -.-' Até encontrar o meu..

Naruto: n.n'

Sakura: 'encontra eles' oi n.n

Naruto: Sakura-chan n.n

Sasuke: Oi...

Sakura: n.n Eu tava procurando a saída ' com um sino na mão' e vocês?

Naruto: encontrei o sasuke por acaso e ele me salvou..."¬¬ infelizmente e claro" vamos juntos pra saída Sakura-chan n.n

Sakura: hai n.n e você Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Ainda não encontrei o sino -.-' 'olha pro lado e vê um sino' hehe achei 'pega o sino e aparece um batalhão de cobras' (batalhão o.o?)

Naruto: -.-' De novo não

Sakura: 0.0

Sasuke: -.-'

Sakura: n.n' Acho melhor a gente correr...

Naruto: néee?

Sasuke: ah...São só cobras...'Começa a correr com o naruto e a sakura'

Naruto: Só cobras é ¬¬ 'se referindo agora ao batalhão de morcegos' (morcegos 0.0)

Sasuke: ¬¬ Calado

Nos senseis

Shikamaru: u.u Atrasados

Sakura: Oi para você também -.-'

Naruto: ¬¬ Você chegou antes que a gente

Sasuke:...

Shikamaru: É o que parece né? u.u

Sakura: u.u Mal criado

Naruto: o.o'

Sasuke: -.-'

Tenten: Cheguei \o/

Sakura: Ehhhhh \o/

Shikamaru: Animadinhas, não? -.-'

Naruto: hunhu n.n

Depois que todos chegam

Kakashi: É...Temos um vencedor n.n

Ino: Quem?

Kurenai: u.u O Shikamaru

Ino e chouji: Só podia ser do nosso time u.u

Kiba: -.-' Que modestos

Asuma: Vamos almoçar n.n

Na fazenda, todo mundo comendo a maravilhosa comida caseira(nhan), todos felizes, menos um...

Naruto: u.u Eu quero ramen

Sakura: Mas Naruto...

Naruto: u.ú Ramen

Sasuke: u.u Que chato

Naruto: repete se for homem, Sasuke-baka.

Kakashi: Meninos u.u Por favor.

Sasuke: hunf...

Naruto: u.ú

Sakura: -.-'

Bem depois dessa leve discussão(leve?) ¬¬ é...(ta u.u) eles foram conhecer o local

No lago da fazenda

Sakura: Que lindo n.n

Tenten: Tão cristalino n.n

Ino: 'se vendo no reflexo d'água' Perfeito n.n

Sakura e Tenten: -.-'

Hinata: Vamos ver os animais da fazenda n.n'

Sakura e Tenten: EHHHHH \o/

Ino: Parecem duas crianças -.-'

Hinata: n.n'

Nos animais da fazenda

Hinata: Que meigo n.n 'olhando os patinhos'

Sakura: Que besta u.u' 'vendo o naruto no cavalo'

Tenten: o.o O Neji também vai tentar?

Ino: É o que parece u.u

Naruto: MENINAS OLHEM AQUI! 'Andando de cavalo na boa'

Sakura: Naa -.-'

Hinata: n.n Naruto-kun

Tenten: CUIDADO NARUTO 'Aponta para uma barra'

Naruto: hein? 'Não consegue parar o cavalo a tempo'

Resultado: o cavalo saltou e Naruto caiu com tudo em cima da barra (crianças não tenten fazer isso em casa) u.u

Sakura: 0.0 Narutooo 'corre até ele'

Hinata: Naruto-kun 'atrás da Sakura'

Tenten: 'suspiro' Eu avisei u.u

Ino: O Neji...

Tenten: O que tem?

Ino: Vai cai u.u

Tenten: 0.0 Nejiii

Neji: 'tentando domar o cavalo e quase caindo'

Tenten: Kami-sama 0.0 'tentando abrir a cerca para ajudar o neji'

Ino: Não e mais fácil pular a cerca que nem a Sakura e a Hinata? -.-'

Tenten: n.n' É mesmo 'pula a cerca'

Ino: -.-'

No naruto

Naruto: .

Sakura: Naruto, você 'tá legal? "Será que ele quebrou as costas?"

Hinata: 'Desesperada'

Naruto: Eu... To... Legal... Ai...'Tentando sentar'

Sakura: Não se esforce tanto, Naruto.

Kurenai: 'Passando por lá' O que houve meninas?

Sakura: O Naruto caiu do cavalo e depois caiu em cima da barra de costas...

Kurenai: 0.0 Melhor levá-lo para a enfermaria da fazenda!

Elas o levam para a enfermaria da fazenda

No neji

Tenten: Desce antes que você se machuque, Neji!

Neji: QUEEE?

Tenten: Ele é surdo -.-'...EU DISSE PRA VC DESCER ANTES QUE SE MACHUQUEEE!

Neji: ah ta. 'Vai prestar atenção na Tenten, o cavalo joga ele longe'

Tenten: NEJIIIIIII T.T 'vai até ele'

Neji: tudo bem -.-' 'Joelho, braço e lado esquerdo do rosto todo ralado(queijo \o/)'

Tenten: ¬¬ Tudo bem, sei...

Neji: É sério...

Tenten: Vem, vamos para a fazenda 'ajuda neji a levantar'

Na enfermaria da fazenda

Kakashi: Todo mundo resolveu vir aqui 'olhando o povo'

Asuma: É o que parece

Sakura: u.u O Naruto caiu

Tenten: O Neji também ¬¬

Kiba: O Lee bateu a cabeça u.u

Sakura e Tenten: 0.0

Chouji: O Shikamaru caiu no lago, foi atacado por piranhas, levado pela correnteza, se arranhou em espinhos e ainda comeu cogumelos venenosos u.u

Todos: 0.0 Nossa

Ino: 0.0 Credo

Chouji: Ele quase entrou em coma u.u

Todos: 0.0 Nossa

À noite

Naruto: 'já ta melhor e vendo as estrelas'

Sakura: 'encontra naruto' já ta melhor naruto?

Naruto: u.u Você viu o que o narrador falou?

Sakura: é mesmo! Então vou mudar a pergunta!

Naruto: Ta...

Volta tudo -.-'

Naruto: 'Já ta melhor e vendo as estrelas'

Sakura: 'encontra naruto' Que ta fazendo naruto?

Naruto: -.-' o narrador também falou isso...

Sakura: putz -.-'

JA CHEGA! CONTINUEM ASSIM MESMO

Sakura e naruto: 0.0 ta

Sakura: hunhu... Você não é de ver estrelas, Naruto...

Naruto: Eu sei disso, so que me deu muita vontade n.n

Sakura: é! As estrelas estão lindas 'olhas as estrelas também'

Kakashi: vocês dois vão dormir

Sakura: 'vai dormir'

Naruto: Boa noite, Saku- 'passando mal'

Kakashi: E você Naruto?... Naruto? o.õ 'vê Naruto desmaiado' 0.0 Kami-sama

No dia seguinte

Todos, menos o Naruto, estavam batendo papo perto do lago(rimo xD)

Sakura: O que será que aconteceu com o naruto?

Sasuke: Sei lá. u.u

Shikamaru:... 'Sem vontade de falar'

Hinata: Naruto-kun...

Tenten: Eu ouvi o Gai-sensei falando que iam precisar da Tsunade-sama

Sakura e Ino: Hein?

Lee: é... Coitado... Seja o quer for o que ele tem é grave u.u

Sakura: ..."Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela foto?"

Ino: Bem... Vamos falar com ele depois u.u'

Sakura: É...

N/A: vocês insistiram tanto,tanto mas tanto que ta ai o 4° cap...que dize metade dele xD a outra vo posta como 5° cap...se fico curto n reclama u.u

agora se o 5° cap. atrasar reclamen com a beta xD

ps: ¬¬ parece que o blog ta contra min, por isso vou pedir um site pra minha tia e responde as reviews mas por enquanto e assim o: EU AGRADEÇO MTO PELAS REVIEWS GENTE .!

e so continuo se tiver as reviews...para uma autora tudo e so o carinho dos leitores e tbm os comentarios :D! enton ate o 5° cap.

Lia: Yo! o/ só avisando q teve uma vencedora da pergunta e por favor deixe seu e-amail na próxima review, ai eu ou a P-chan comunicamos teu prêmio, kay? Ñ podemos dizer qm é pq vai estragar a surpresa... Então, reviewers, deixem seus e-mails! E se o cap 5 atrasar NÃO culpem a beta, eu sou inocente ú.ù e com um trabalho de química a terminar TT


End file.
